Valkyrie
by Rofl Master
Summary: I'M BACK FROM RETIREMENT! Cheer me on. New character comes to play. Gundam spinoff, my own idea. GSD is totally out of the question on this call.
1. Termination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED and blah blah blah.**

Ages in this fanfiction:

Kira: 13 and 16

Athrun: 13 and 16

Lacus: 13 and 16

Cagalli: 13 and 16

Dearka: 13 and 16

Yzak: 13 and 16

Nicole: 12 and 15

Remmie: 16 (Later chapters)

Taylor: 17 (Later chapters)

Renald: 7 (Later chapters)

It's going to stay like this and there is nothing you can ever do to make me change my mind!

* * *

"You there, stop!" said one of the security officers "Stop!"

"They're still chasing us? I thought we lost them about 5 minutes ago." Said Kira

"Well I guess you're wrong." Answered his best friend, Athrun Zala. "Kira we have to stop running there's no point of running away if we know that we're going to get caught. We have to find somewhere to hide low for a few minutes."

"Yea I guess you're right, but can you see anywhere?"

"Hmm… I guess you're right let's just keep running until we find something."

"Um hm."

They two friends kept running for about another 10 minutes when finally they found a old worn out military Hum-Vee. It was a green, brown and camouflaged. It was the perfect place for the two 'refugees' to hide.

"Kira! There, over there! In that truck."

"It doesn't exactly look really safe. Are you sure it's not going to blow up on us or something?" the coordinator's voice sounded disturbed. Athrun could tell that Kira had that intuitive ability to see that something wasn't a good idea "But it is our only choice so I guess it'll be ok for now."

"Now there's the Kira I know." Athrun smiled

"Yeah?" Kira forced a smile

The two hid inside the worn out Hum-Vee. Wasn't exactly the smartest choice for a hide out considering it has a nuclear generator built inside. It seemed to bring back memories to Kira.

"I think they're gone. It's safe to go." Sighed Athrun

"Phew. That was a long time for a run wasn't it?" replied Kira. "If we ran like that every day we could both make it to track tram one if we keep it up everyday."

"Heh. I don't think either of us are going to take that pleage." Athrun said "but it would work. Plus we'll probably pick up chicks on the way."

"What do you have to worry about girls? You already have an arranged marriage."

"Yeah but I really don't want to go through with it."

"Hello."

"What?" exclaimed Athrun. Athrun turned back and saw the face of the security guard that was chasing him and Kira. "We thought we lost you back there."

"Think again. If you two keep this up we're going to have to have you eliminated." The guard said

"Is that a threat? It doesn't really seem like one to me. You guys don't have the guts to go through something like that." Mocked Athrun

"Ms. Clyne would be worried if we had you two eliminated."

"Huh? Clyne? Heh you must be joking. What do you think the George is going to do Kira."

"Athrun I think we should go along with what he says." Whispered Kira

"What? Are you sure? It's a no turn back choice. You even said yourself you hated the academy."

"I did, it's just even though we are forced to do things that we don't want to do it is the only place that has resources."

"The kid's right we have the only water for 100 miles. So it's us or the desert."

The guard started leading the two teenagers to the _academy_. Every now and then the guard would mock the two for no reason.

"Kira?" asked Athrun

"Yeah?" replied Kira

"You have to stop studying so hard."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and in a way a prolouge. i need 5 reviews to start my self up again! KiraIrving (DaCapo) signing out!**


	2. First Memories

**Huh? You guys are back? Sweet! Well not really… anyway here's the next chapter. To answer a question; yes there is going to be pairing and eventually leading to lemons. But I want to start everything slow. I'm just going alone with the violence right now. By the way Nicol and Tolle are going to die before they go to war, but in training. PS I wrote this chapter because it's Remembrance Day. Plus my grandma lived through the war as a nurse but my grandpa died as a soldier on a recon mission… when you pay your respect today, please pay respect for my grandpa. Thank you**.

* * *

The sun was beating on the two thirteen year olds. Using their hands trying to cover the sun from striking their eyes. Every now and then both of them would feel a sharp jab at their back from the rifle's sword top. The three people walked for 2 hours straight, 2 hours full of back pain and the beating sun. When they finally reached the camp t was even worse than what they experienced when they were walking. Kira took a gander at terrain. Trainee soldiers being trained and killed. Far behind the hell camp, in the background, the real Orb could be seen. Both _prisoners_ wanted to stay out in the sun rather from going back into the hell camp, but they had no word in the decision. _They _said that campers were aloud to run whenever the felt like it, but that you should think about your choices; we have the only water for miles. None of the campers ran for 5 years. When ever Kira and Athrun attempt the impossible the would always be caught instead of being aloud to escape, _They_ would hunt them down. Day by day past, hundreds of escape plans all lead in failure.

A young boy with a red baseball cap called out to the two jail breakers. "Hey Kira, Athrun? How far did you make it this time?" he joked while shoveling "Let me guess to the silo?"

Kira gave out a sigh, "Not even close. About another 20 minutes and we would have probably made it there. They hunted us down before we got there. Got to the Hum-Vee and that was it."

"Sad. So when your next escape plans going to kick in?" he teased

"Very funny." Joked Kira being forced at his back to go back in "why you want to come with? Even if we had you there would be pretty slim chances."

"Yea I guess. So Athrun was it your idea to hide in the Hum-Vee?"

"Gee, what'ya think?"

"…"

Their conversation stopped by the sound of an ear defining voice.

"So you little girls ready for your daily hell training? You'd better be or else no dinner tonight." Exclaimed the voice over a mega-phone "you girlies are all wimps, you don't' even know how to hold a gun properly and some of you say you can get a bulls eye! Ha!

Faint moans came from the crowd of teenagers

"So? What'ya waiting for? Get the fuck to it!" with that last command the group of teenagers spread out to attend their death training. Barbed wire, bullets, poison and the worse of all execution had already taken the lives of 3 campers. Parents dared to sue. Most of the law sues failed.

"Hey! Kira, Athrun, Nicole over here!" ordered Dearka and Yzak "So I hear that you two just finished with your little 'escape'. How'd it g huh? You get caught as usual?"

"Gee, how'd you guess?" Kira replied

"Dunno. Anyway today we're having Shepard's pie. So we'd better start."

"Predictable Yzak. Loves Shepard's pie. Tisk tisk tisk." Athrun said

"Say, Yzak you want my share?" asked Dearka

"Yea me too." Seconded Kira

"Same here." Added Athrun.

"You guys make my day you know? You guys really do." Thanked Yzak "so lets start with the training. No training equals no food. So lets get working!" encourage Yzak

"Yea whatever."

The gang walked for about 2 minutes and arrived at a barbed wire obstacle course. After you're done with the barbed wire you move on to gun emplacement and finally when you're done with that you get to climb a 15-meter balcut wall. It was truly hell. But this training isn't even close to the worse obstacle.

"So you guys ready to endure pain?"

"Heh, Yzak you don't even know what real pain is."

"Huh? Just shut up! At least I'm not the one with a crazy arranged marriage with some girl that you don't even know!"

Kira quickly came to Athrun's side "Just leave him alone. Do you even think you would survive one day being Athrun? His dad forcing him to practice military tactics. Or did you just forget again that everyone here is being forced to take stations here and work? Does it look like any of us want to stay here? Do you think we like this hell camp? And yet you keep on question Athrun for every little think he does! What's wrong with you?"

Nicole whistles, "Wow, I never thought Kira would be the first one to say something like that. Seems kind strange to see Kira being the first to stand up to Yzak and shut his ass."

"Huh? What? Lets just get on to training."

So the conversation was over and next ahead of the gang's problems was the obstacle course. Every time they take a gander at the course it always seems more and more dangerous every time. There were rumors going along that the camp supervisors, who are more like dictators, were upgrading the courses every night.

"So? Who feels like going first today?" Nicole asked "How about Kira? He hasn't went first for 2 weeks now."

"Yea I agree" seconded Athrun

"I got no say." Moaned Yzak

"Good! So looks like Kira, you're off!"

"Fine." So Kira went into the pit of death first hand. He was crunching as low as he could to get past the barbed wire part. Following Kira was Athrun. Athrun making a smart move not to trail Kira, knowing what could happen would take his life. He decided to not take the short but utterly dangerous. Soon after Athrun Nicol, Yzak and Dearka followed Athrun's lead. Kira wasn't paying attention to anything that had happening then. Distant memories went through his mind.

**Flash back **

"What are you doing little brother?" asked the voice of a girl that seemed to ring bells in Kira's mind every now and then "you know daddy said for us not to go through his medicine shelf. You're going to get a caught."

"Daddy would never find out about this. I'm only going to take a few sleeping candies to help mommy get to sleep. It looks like she had a hard day at work." Kira said while climbing on top of a stool.

"Well, I sill don't think that you should be going up there. You might get caught. I saw daddy in the hall a minute ago."

"You don't even know what a minute is. You just heard it from one of the _popular _girls in your class."

"No! That's not true. I just heard daddy use the word when he was talking with mommy."

"Caggali!" called an elderly man's voice

"Oh, it looks like you have to go."

"Well, fine I'll go but I won't tell daddy just make sure you don't get caught."

Kira turned around facing his sister and looked at her with his indigo eyes.

"Don't worry I won't get caught. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Ok then, well tell me when you have the candies to help mommy sleep better."

"Ok. Well bye."

"Yea."

With those words Cagalli was off to seek out the voice. Now it was just Kira left in the billing room all alone with no one to talk to. Kira kinda liked it now that Cagalli was gone. He liked the quiet, always the quiet one of the family.

Now if I could just get that bag I could help mommy feel better.

Kira climbed up on one of the drawers and stood as high as he could. At last he had gotten the bag. Kira tried to find the sleeping pills but he had trouble with it. At that very moment Cagalli was having a talk with her father

"What do you mean I can't go to Stacey's birthday party?"

"Well, Cagalli we just signed you up for dance lessons on Tuesday's and the teacher wanted to see what you can do."

"But you know how long I have been waiting to go to Stacey's party." She protested

"Well, I'm sorry." At that very second the bringer of bad news had an idea. "Tell you what. I'll buy you that dollhouse you wanted if you can handle this like a big girl."

"Really? You mean it?" asked Cagalli with hope

"Yes really."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"I knew you could handle this like a big girl. Now run off and play."

"Ok. Dad?"

"Yes Cagalli?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After Cagalli had left the room, the elder had to go upstairs to finish paying some bills. Kira had just about finished looking for the pills when his _father_ came up.

"Kira?"

"Huh? Oh hi dad! I'm just getting some candy to help mommy feel better."

"Kira you know you're not supposed to talk about your mother."

"Huh? Why?"

After that conversation the elderly had abused Kira harshly

* * *

**End of flash back and chapter **

**Like it or hate it? Well please review. By the way please respect my my grand parents who served in the war.**


	3. Graveyard

**Hi again! I hope you all paid respects for my grandpa. Those who did, I'm really thankful. Well now I'm feeling a little better about myself and I guess I should've wrote another chapter to it. So here it is, chappie 3! This chapter will conclude what happened to **_**baby Kira**_**. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How could you?" Kira's father roared in disbelief "How could you go have sex with another man and give birth to another child? You're a disgrace, Whore!"

"How could I have helped it? You paid for us to get drunk and have sex!" protested Kira's mother (in case you're wondering why I'm not saying their names, I don't remember their names. This is one of those times where I'm asking you all out there to give me info.) "Why would you pay for the drinks in the first place? Did you want another child? If you did you could have had done it with me!"

"Just get out." Moaned Kira's father

"What?"

"I said get out!" the old man took out a pistol from behind his back aiming it on his whore of a wife. Taking careful precision, firing a bullet right into the woman's arm. This sound awoke Kira and Cagalli from their nap; both interested went exploring to find out what had made the blow. Kira and Cagalli traveled at a slow pace, afraid and confused of the situation. When they got to their parent's bedroom, Kira pushed open the door. There infront of the two frightened children was their mother on the ground with blood dripping from her arm and their father taking aim again, ready to fire another shot.

"No!" Cagalli screamed at intensity so high almost cracked the windows "You can't hurt mommy more! I won't let you!"

"Wha- what? Caga-Cagalli, Kira?" moaned her mother in pain "Get away, both of you Kira, Cagalli get away!"

"Dammed woman! Time to meet your creator!" the man took aim at the wounded woman and fired 2 shots into her chest making blood leak greatly. Cagalli and Kira were frightened and had to find a quick exit out of the slaughterhouse. After the wife said her last words her pulse stopped, the man dropped the 9 millimeter pistol on the ground and looked at what he had just did.

"Caggali! We have to get out of here! Kira warned

"But we can't just leave mommy here." Protested Caggali.

"Cagalli, mommy would have wanted us to grow up into daddies and mommies just like they are. She would have wanted it this way."

"But-."

"No buts, we have to get out."

"Ok, but where?"

"We can go out from the back yard. Yacko will know what to do."

"Hmm. Ok."

The two toddlers were off to find the big brother. Leaving all of their pains behind.

(Now I hope this settled some of your needs. Now back to the real story.)

Kira was shocked and was moving the whole time while he was having the flashback. Amazingly he made it to the next obstacle.

"Um… Kira? You ok?" asked Athrun confused "you're not moving or anything. You guys I think Kira is in a state of shock, we better help him out."

Kira's eyes were gray, pure gray. Not spec of white or indigo could be seen. The shocking memory had given something to think about for the next little while.

"Kira? Kira! Get the hell up!"

"What?" Kira's memory came back. "What happened?"

"Oh, aside from the fact you were mesmerized the whole time when you were under the barbed wire and that you never got caught once. Nothing really."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So lets move on the next course, gun emplacement. Kira would you like to go first again?"

"No I'm not really the firearm kind of guy. Why doesn't Athrun go first?"

"Sure, why not."

Athrun was the first to go into the gun emplacement station. This course was heaven for mercenaries and hit men. All the way from pistols to chain guns. Athurn the unlucky one was the first to have to gun down the targets. Athrun took his standard weapon, the machine gun. Gunned down the first 3 targets then it started to speed up.

"Crap! I keep missing." Groaned Athrun in frustration

"Try the shot gun." Kira said while handing Athrun the shot gun. "Although you could just use the rocket launcher and blow up the targets first hand."

"Kira, I'm not into things blowing up, remembering?" Athrun took the shot gun and took steady aim at the targets. When one came up he blew the head of it. A couple of shots later he was done. "Whoo hoo! Kira you're next." Kira went with the rocket launcher just as every one did.

"I'm done, who's next? Dearka?"

"Sure."

Dearka also took the rocket launcher and blew up the targets. Followed by Nicole and Yzak. When the group was finally done it was on to the balcut wall. I can't really put this part into words so I'm just going to leave it out.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**I know it was crap for chapter 3. But I didn't have any ideas. Anyway now that the prologue is done, on to the real story. Plz review**


	4. Fallen Angel

…**And so comes the end of a prologue of the good/bad old days. Now that the war has started it brings a new case of fears. Anyway here's chapter 4, enjoy! P.S. I'm going to be starting pairings in this chapter. Then it goes on to lemons and so on…**

* * *

**Sudden Flashback**

It's 71 year of the cosmic Era. 11 months since the war between the Earth Alliances and the ZAFT forces have started. The only free nation at this time is the nation known as Orb, Orb the nation of peace and tranquility. But if there is war, then the ever chain will be broken. Orb knew something like this was going to happen, and then eventually have the war on their hands, so Orb established a secret base in space to manufacture and improve the "G-Weapons". They were used to be called G-Weapons, until one 16 coordinator boy came along and gave it it's own name, Gundam. This is where our story starts, at the scene of a so far innocent boy who is about to have his life, along with friends twisted. It starts now.

"Get down!" ordered a war officer "I said get down!"

"But ma'am." Protested Sai

"Look do you all want to live or not?"

"But Ms. Murrue, Kira won't make it." Said mille trying to back Kira

"Don't worry, I have high exceptions of that kid. He'll make it don't worry, that mobile suit is heavily armed with weapons that you probably can't even imagine." Ms. Murrue said trying to calm the teenager's minds down. "Take off Kira!"

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Kira

Kira looked up at the sky that he was about to enjourney into. It looked clearer than usual. He didn't want to die yet, but he didn't have a choice it was either him or his friends that he cared ever so much about. All these years that he's lived, he hasn't lived enough. He was about to enter battle altitude, pulling out the 120mm anti ship Vulcan cannon and taking direct aim at an enemy Gundam. Firing with precise aim bringing back memories from the past. His fathers murder scene. The enemy Gundam didn't even know what the hell was happening until his circuits got fried. If you were about 2 km away from the explosion you could still see it perfectly. The blow was incredible. The young coordinator had never killed someone him self, but now that he got his first kill he felt empowered inside and guilt. But further than that he felt like he wanted to kill more and that is exactly what happened.

End of Flashback

"Kira?" asked the voice of a girl "Kira? Are you ok? You have that black look in your eyes again. Maybe we should take you to the doctors or something."

"Huh? What?" He said the exact same thing he said 3 years ago back at the hell camp. "What? Flay? What are you doing in here?"

They were both on Kira's bed, flay on top of Kira. Kira was in stroke, he could think of nothing just totally confused.

"Flay? What are you here for?" asked Kira pushing Flay off him slowly "How did you get in here? You don't have my pass do you?"

"God you're smart, Kira. Accuatly I do have your key card. I am the daughter of the supreme alliance minister. Speaking of the occasion my daddy is coming onto the ship today."

"Hmm…" Kira sighed and left the room.

Notes from the author: sorry to mention this so late, but I forgot to say that since this is a fic and all. I'm going to make Kira meet Lacus **after** Flay's father is killed in action. Anyway just thought you would want to know.

Kira ran down the hall as fast as he could run on a ship, trying to get to the kitchen before all the meals were gone. Fortunately the meals were still there. A couple of the meals were gone but not all of them. Kira went to get a tray when his friends waved him over at a nearby table.

"Hey Kira! Over here!" Millie yelled "c'mon we saved a spot just for you."

"Coming." The young coordinator wasn't in the rush to get to the table. When he finally got to the table his luck ran out on him.

ALL SOLDIERS TO BATTLE STATIONS, I REAPEAT ALL SOLDIERS TO BATTLE STATIONS. Ms. Murrue's voice came from a voice box above their heads.

"Well, looks like I got to go. See you guys later." Kira put his tray down on the table and rushed out of the room.

"Kira! You're going to just _put_ you breakfast down?" asked Sai

"Yea… I guess so…"

"Well good, can I have your plate? I think my stomach grew a couple of sizes yesterday night."

"Heh? Nice try Sai." Kira joked. "You should really improve on your lying skills."

Kira turned his head back on Sai and the gang and ran to the battlements. With no sign of life in his eyes, he looked like a berserker. His past still brought back hectic memories. The whole time he was running he had his head up looking straight ahead with no fears. Then he reached the battlements. Swords, mobile suits, cannons; everything you would ever need to protect yourself from an assault. Kira climbed into his earth alliance flight suit and jumped into his mobile suit, GAT-X105, Strike gundam. Quickly the coordinator took control of his mobile suit and turned on his mission briefings on his computer.

Kira read out loud to himself, we have spotted a civilian life craft lost in space. You are needed to investigate the life pod and bring the survivors into the ship."I don't get it," protested Kira "Why don't they just send out search and rescue? Why would they need a mobile suit pilot to do recon missions?"

"I know what you mean. I don't understand the ship's choices of action." Added commander La Flaga (plz correct me on my spelling!) "Why can't they just send out search and retribution?"

"Dunno. Probably they have plans on the vessel. May be an earth vessel. Besides we're not anywhere close to an allied base."

"Like what? Train soldiers? That's a laugh."

"Yea…"

Kira was interrupted by the same voice on the voice box above them. KIRA YAMATO AND COMMANDER MU LA FLAGA. PLEASE LAUNCH.

"Well there goes out calls."

"Yea… well I guess we'll have a little competition about who would find the vessel first."

"Oh, so now ensign wants a chance at the big leagues eh?"

"You could say that." After Kira's words he lifted off from the ground and was launched from the catapult. Kira thought, _now if was a vessel where would I be? _The coordinator looked on his radar for any signs of life or any signs of electrical currents. About 10 minutes later of examining his radar he picked up something. "Looks like I found it. Just hope commander La Flaga didn't spot it yet." Kira turned on to battle mode on his gundam and charged for the signal. He could barely make it out, the vessel looked like a rectangular box to him. He rushed faster to the vessel; picking it up and carrying it back to the ship. Kira turned on his radio and contacted command La Faga. "Commander? I found it. No reason to look any more." Command la Flaga responded "Dang! I thought I would beat you. Well bring her in. Lets have a look."

Kira took the vessel back to the ship's catapult and placed it on the ground gently. While the crew opened the vessel's doors Kira jumped out of his Gundam and got out of his flight suit. Kira's first sight left him breathless. A beautiful, pinked haired and wearing a pink/white and purple dress. She wore to golden clips in her hair.

The pilot introduced himself "Hello everyone. Thank you for saving us. I'm the pilot on this vessel. Looks like we lost fuel in space. Not very lucky is it?"

"No, I guess it isn't." Ms. Murrue said. "So, I presume you're going to have to be staying on the ship fro a while."

"Yes, that's correct ma'am."

"Alright, can I see your earth passport?"

"Um… we're a vessel that belongs to the plants. But if you let us on I'll be happy to explain what a few of ZAFT's plans are."

"Should we allow him?"

"Why not. If the man says he knows something about ZAFT, we would be happy to have him on board." Informed command La Flaga.

While the three high states were negotiating out their rights to stay aboard the ship, Kira saw the girl weightless in the air. Kira could tell that she never been in space before. He rushed to aid her down.

"Ahh…" the girl's voice sounded worried and playful

"Here let me help you down." Right after Kira said those words the whole crew turned around and stared at Kira.

"Ah, Thank you."

"No problem."

"I can see we're not on a ZAFT ship are we now?"

"Uh…. no you're not. You're on a earth ship."

"Oh, is that so. Well this is nice anyway." The girl said with a smile.

Flay looked in the background with jealousy on her face. Already she could see that there was a relationship building between them. She could feel rage building inside already. Flay thought, _ok Flay, don't panic. _Her chance had come when Kira left the room to finish off some work._ You can sort this out. Ok, my Kira is helping a girl he doesn't even know. No need to worry. They're not going to have it. No of course not. Of course. _After Flay's panic attack she went up to Kira trying to be her seductive self. "Oh hello." Flay waved to the girl "I'm Flay, what's your name?" Flay introduced herselft giving the girl the 'evil eye'.

"It's nice to meet you Flay, my name is Lacus. Lacus Clyne." Lacus said with a smile.

After Lacus and Flay introduced themselves, the pilot of the vessel told Lacus to head for lunch. Kira was also going to lunch at the same time, but before he could eat, he had the obligation of finishing off some paper work.

"Ms. Lacus?" asked the pilot "Head to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

"Yes, Chapher." Lacus turned her head and looked at Flay "Well looks like I'll have to go now."

"Yea… well bye" Flay tought

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

**Well what'ya think? Hate it or love it? Well send me your suggestions. By the way I'm doing a pole to find out which lemon should I write first. Lacus and Kira or Cagalli and Athrun? Please send your answers!**


	5. Remmie LaLorc

**ALL RIGHT! Guess whose back bitch…! Yea, I know I said that I was going to come back like 6 months ago, and I didn't, and for that I apologize. School's been a big part of life this past couple of months, so, simply, I just didn't have the time to entertain you guys with non-such stories written by an amateur 13 year old author. Never the less, I'm back, hopefully for good this time. I think you'll notice that my writing and comprehension skills have tapped up quite a bit. Anyways, here's chapter 5. Enjoy:D**

**Authors Note: This would be AFTER the fist war and right before the second. At this point and time, the entire story line skews off from the whole "Kira blasts the guy in the face and is set off motionless in his space suit in space" thing. This, this is my idea of how it should've went.**

* * *

"What… exactly is life?" the boy mumbled. He lie motionless in space, pondering. He'd be in this state for almost 3 days now, after the mobile suit explosion, no one had found him. With nothing to eat for 3 days, he lie motionless in space, letting the universe choose where he was to go next. "I personally don't know," with all his strength, he shifts his head to the right and takes a glare at the sun. "At this point though, I just don't care anymore." He turns his face first up against the sky, "I want to kill myself… but why can't I? I'm starving, but death refuses to come to me." He mumbles, "… I'll just… take… a nap then…"

FADE TO BLACK

"Captain Ramius!" exclaims a woman who appears to be a first officer. the captain, Murre glances back against her shoulder to find a young girl dressed in the Earth Alliance uniform holding a stack of paper in both arms trying steadily not to tip.

"Yes, what is it?" the girl ran towards the captain at a elevated speed now that she had been noticed. The papers in her arms tipped back and forth and she sped up, her legs swiftly but decisively leveling her on the plaid floor as she tired all her will not to tip the papers. With only a couple more meters towards the captain, she sped up even faster. At a quick motion, she lost her footing, the papers, tipped over to the front and flew into the air making a cascade of floating documents. With the final movement, she hit the ground face first and plummeted to a stop. She slid along the floor and had eventually, slowly and steadily, landed at the feet of Murre Ramius. The older woman chuckled, before letting out a full laugh, she quickly moved her hand to cover her mouth to silence herself. Remmie thought to herself, _Uggh… I'm such a klutz._ Her eyes spun around as if she was dazed from the fall, clearly not, she looked up at the statue that was before her and was back on her feet in a split second.

"Umm.. uh… Remmie LaLorc, ma'am! Sent in by General Conville of the army of the United States of America, at your service." She straightened both her hands and did a salute with both. Her embarrassment had no limit at this point, but she knew not to put them down, as that would be disrespectful and foolish to be shown in front of a superior.

Murre chuckled some more, this time a little louder. "You must be the new recruit then… not at all what I thought you'd be like." She scoffed, Remmie's face went drooped. "Though, I do love what you done with the uniform." Remmie's face lights up with anticipation after receiving a compliment.

"Thank you ma'am! I promise to do my best here and be loyal to you until the day that I am reassigned." This time putting up only one hand saluting Ramius.

"Well good then, let me show you to your quarters." She gestures with her hand for Remmie to follow her, the two of them continue down the hall to a revolving door on the left of a ventilation shaft. "Where did that keycard go…" Ramius rummages through her pocket looking for a key to open the door. Her hands pops down and scurries around the items in her pocket eventually finding the key. The key was a blue card with silver metallic strips on the back that had the words R.L. probably meaning Remmie LaLorc. The encryption lock was a simple card and digit lock. First sliding in the card and typing in the numbers needed for the activation was all. "3… 0… 2… 4… and there you go," Ramius sweeps her arm across the room to show the girl to room. The room was much bigger than regular rooms, which were only two rooms. One for a bathroom, and the second for a rest quarters. Remmie's room had a window view of outside, she leaned over to the window and gandered at the view before her. The entire Earth/Orb military casqued had been assembled in front of her eyes. Her jaw dropped a little at the view; hummers, tiger tanks, mobile suits, and artillery were in front of her. This view filled her with feelings of fear and of safety. She knew that the weapons would never be targeted at her, her General made sure of that.

"Spectacular view, isn't it?" Ramius asked, she moved herself to stand beside Remmie as the two of them looked outside. "When you get to space the view will be even better, the eclipses and such are just beyond glory."

Remmie responds looking hazily into the base without paying much attention to Ramius, "I bet you're right… it's my first time in space."

"You'll like it, trust me." she says with a smile, "ready to see the rest?"

The blonde girl jolts up and immediately pays attention to the quest, "yes, please!" Ramius moved forward onto another room, she followed. She examined the rest of her room, she had a regular large sized bed, her room was decorated already. On the windows, drapes streamed down, silhouette white drapes with small trinkets etched into them. Beside her window, she had a TV, not a small one but yet not a big one either. The TV was an older model but still suited her needs. Almost antique like Samsung X39, a creation from over 30 years ago. On top, was an alarm clock made out of glass. The numbers engraved into it looked to be carved of diamond. The floor had a large carpet on it in patterns of swirling blue, red, purple, green and white. The room even had wallpaper, yellow tiles. The room, simplistic, metallic material put together to form a sturdy, yet bendable roof. Her bathroom was like any ordinary bathroom. A separate shower and bath, and a toilet. "…and that's your room! Got any questions?"

Remmie, who hadn't been paying any attention at all was confused at what the woman had just asked her. "ummm… no, I think I'll be fine from here on."

Ramius smiled, "well, ok, call me if you need anything. The buzzer on the wall is for calling any of the crew for any services. Don't hesitate to press it, everyone has one. No need to feel special."

Remmie let out a quiet laugh, "almost thought I was special."

"You are," Ramius replied suddenly. She looked out the door, left and to the right to see if anyone was there. "Between you and me, General Conville has never sent a soldier, never the less an agent to board a ship in his life. Everyone on this ship has heard of him but have never actually seen a picture of him. They say he's of the highest honor in the military, The Valkyrie. It's an honor as it is to have you aboard this ship."

"I see…" the girl responds quietly, "well, I think I'll be fine from here on. Thanks for all your help today."

"No, it's my pleasure." The Captain looks onto the left, the stack of re-put together paper on there, "those are your papers, correct?"

"Ahhhh, yse! You need to take a look at them right?"

"Yes," the brown haired woman walks towards the table and picks up the stack of paper, very carefully trying to balance it. "Wow, haha, I can see why you were having so much trouble balancing. It's amazing that you were able to run while carrying this load."

Remmie blushed, "Haha… well, you get used to it when you're Conville's secretary for 2 years. He's always in such a drunk mood, it's fun to work with him."

"Well, sorry to have you two separated but I think you should have a nevw change in scenery."

"Suppose you're right." Remmie's head tips down low, her head fills with the memories that her and her sensei (I really can't think of a different word for that now, give me some suggestions on the reviews." Those years were the best of her life. Her head tilts back up to show respect to her captain. "Well, I think it'll be fine now."

"Haha… ithat's the third time you've said that now."

"Hmm…" she seems to count with her fingers to show some sign of cuteness (sorry, I really suck at describing this kind of stuff.) "Hah, I guess you're right."

Ramius procedes to walk out the door, her foot lands in between the crack of the door and the slide. "You want me to say it once more?"

"Four times the charm." She winks.

"Haha, you're a funny one. Have a nice afternoon.

"You too!" Remmie waves as her captain leaves the room. "Eh…" her shoulders suddenly untenson, she leans back and falls into her bed. "Ahhh… first time in space, I wonder what's it's like." She got up and pondered to herself, she played with hair, curling it into little spirals and unraveling, repeating over and over again. "I wonder if it's really what Taylor said it was like." She rolls over, her hair falls to the floor and just about touches the floor. "Yea, he wouldn't lie to me. Doing this for your sir." She lets out one final expression of happiness and closes her eyes.

FADE TO BLACK With Love.

* * *

**Lol, hope that was good for you guys. Read and Review please! It'll rekindle my flame to start writing again :O**


End file.
